1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of this invention is within the field of holding, maintaining, and serving food from a heated cart or container. More specifically, it involves the field of maintaining food in a warm condition by an electrical system.
2. PRIOR ART
The prior art of heating food and maintaining it in a heated condition relies upon multiple trays, holders, and food pans for holding food. The trays, holders, and food pans are often times placed in an insulated container. The insulated container can have wheels and is utilized for maintaining the food in a heated or warm condition for service in institutional facilities.
Such service in institutional facilities can be for hospitals, schools, prisons, restaurants, hotels, and other institutional facilities. Generally, in order to maintain the warmth of the food, the food is emplaced within an insulated container and maintained for an extended period of time by the insulation and nature of the container maintaining the warmth of the food therein.
There have been attempts to maintain food in a heated condition by various heating elements. Such heating elements have been utilized for heating food in various configurations. However, to date, it is not believed that any utilize a thermoelectric solid stating heating element which provides flexibility and utilization all in a compact and serviceable basis.
An object of this invention is to provide for an insulated food cart which protects and insulates food from external environments and holds the moisture for quality food products without the need of a humidifier.
Another object is to hold food temperatures without a heat source in a non-heated passive condition.
A further object of this invention is to provide for a durable plastic dual walled insulated container having knuckle hinges which easily allow opening and removal of the door.
A further object of this invention is to provide a heating unit which has the ability to heat food while at the same time allowing quick recovery when the door is opened and closed. Heating is provided at a low noise level without substantial disruption.
Another object of this invention is to provide for thermoelectric heating without the requirement of heating coils for heating on a preset basis. A solar powered thermometer with a digital display is also provided for ready temperature reading of the internal portion of the cart even though power is not applied, or the unit is not plugged into a power source.
A further object of this invention is to provide for a cart having easily removable chrome plated steel rails or racks to hold pans and trays.
A further object of this invention is to provide for a cart with steering handles for easy steering.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide for a knuckle hinge assembly on the door so that it can be easily removed for cleaning and other purposes after removal.
Accordingly, this invention has a major object to maintain food in a heated condition within a service cart. The heated condition is provided by a fan or blower which circulates the heated air through a heat exchange system of a thermoelectric heater. The thermoelectric heater comprises a solid state thermoelectric unit with solid state heating elements that are warmed through semi-conductor principals for creating a heated output therefrom.
As a consequence of the solid state and insulated cart combination for heating food, this invention is a substantial improvement over prior food service carts having other types of heating systems or insulated heat maintenance food containers.
In summation, this invention comprises an insulated food service container which can be moved on casters, and utilizes a thermoelectric heater with an air circulatory system over the heating members of the thermoelectric solid state.
More particularly, it incorporates a cart having a series of racks or holders interiorly thereof. The cart or container is made of a blow molded or rotationally molded configuration having double walls. The walls are filled with insulating foam for maintaining the heat within the container. In order to provide access to the container, a knuckle hinged door with a latching handle is provided overlying an opening to the container.
Opposite from the door, is a thermoelectric heater. The thermoelectric heater comprises thermoelectric heating elements. The thermoelectric heater is connected to vents which open into the interior of the container. When the air in the container is heated by the thermoelectric heater, it then circulates through the container as heated by the thermoelectric elements of the heater. The thermoelectric elements of the heater comprise a solid state series of elements that generate an established degree of heat depending upon how much current is placed across the thermoelectric elements. The solid state nature of the thermoelectric elements enhance the overall desirability as to cleanliness, operational features, practicality, and safety over that of the prior art.